


He looks so perfect standing there

by Oversoul159



Series: Bad Mothers Verse [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Extremely Underage, F/M, Futanari, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Sort of? She's not his mother in this, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: Kushina has to babysit her neighbor's son, Naruto. Unfortunately, he's a very attractive omega.(This is actually unrelated to the other works in this series but she IS a bad mother, so...)





	He looks so perfect standing there

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is like 5 in this. Turn back now if that bothers you. Mind the tags.

He was just so  _ pretty _ . Kushina bit her lips as she stared down at her neighbor's little son. 

 

When Kushina had moved into the neighborhood just two months ago, she had quickly developed a strong relationship with the single father next door, Minato. 

 

And while she liked him, could even say she actually  _ loved  _ him, he wasn't the one she was attracted to. 

 

That distinction went to the little boy playing at her living room table. Naruto was a bright little bundle of happiness who smelled of sunshine and fertility. 

 

_ Fertility.  _ At his age! Barely even five years old!

 

Everytime she was around him, she needed to wear long loose slacks to hide her burgeoning erection. Heaven forbid that his father notice her feelings!

 

But all she really wanted to do was sink her cock into him bareback and ruin that tiny body with her baby making sperm. Hell, it was hard enough to not do the same thing to his father!

 

Nevermind that Minato was barely thirteen himself when he'd had Naruto, clearly so easily fertilized himself. But there was a difference between Kushina and Minato’s old boyfriend: If she had knocked him up, she wouldn't have just seeded him and left. No, she would have stuck around for at three, maybe five more pregnancies. Hell, she might have stuck around just to see if she could breed him dry.

 

But Kushina was trying to be a good neighbor, so she shoved down her urges.

 

That is, until Minato had to go away for a week to look after his mentee, Kakashi, after his eye surgery. She had barely managed to last twelve hours.

 

Because trying to bathe that little boy, running her hands over that naked body, well, she got hard. Naruto, clever little thing that he was, had noticed immediately. Naruto leaned over the tub to stare at the fat cock poking up through the top of the shorts she had foolishly changed into to bathe him.

 

“Why's it so big?”

 

Kushina swallowed thickly. “Uh, it's because it wants to be inside of an omega,” she offered.

 

Naruto blinked slowly at that, looking curious. “I'm an omega, right?”

 

Kushina was very nearly hyperventilating, “That's right, sweetheart. You are!”

 

“Do you want to put it in me?” he asked, all wide eyed and bright with eagerness. 

 

Kushina was nowhere near strong enough to say no to that. 

 

Within seconds, she was naked, her fat cock straining and leaking precum. She pulled the naked boy out of the tub and immediately went to start fingering Naruto’s tight hole, which responded immediately by starting to leak slick.

 

He was just perfect. 

 

She only managed to stretch him out two fingers wide before she simply had no choice but to stop and lift Naruto up to nearly  _ shove  _ him down on her cock.

 

Naruto had let out a sharp gasp and had immediately started squirming around the head of her cock. And it just felt so good that Kushina had to pull him down deeper.

 

Naruto whined, trying his best to reach out for something to hold onto, something to use to pull himself off of the cock that stretching his virgin hole and rearranging his organs with its girth.

 

But Kushina was already too hard gone, so Naruto really had no other choice but to allow her to use his hole as she saw fit.

 

And she saw fit to stand up and wrap her arms around him and jerk him up and down on her cock like a very large fleshlight. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, taking her pleasure out of his ass.

 

She saw fit to cum inside of Naruto, completely unprotected. Again and again and again. She saw fit to cover Naruto’s mouth with her hand to make sure that his tiny body had no choice but to keep in every single load. From the first load to the eighth. 

 

And when she was done, she set his ruined body down into the tub to drain out and set about cleaning everything up. And when she was done....well, she deserved a reward for working so hard, right? So she took him again. Just one time...or four. What mattered was that, in the tub, no extra cleaning was needed.

 

And Kushina might have felt more guilty about having clearly knocked up this child if his father hadn’t returned smelling like he'd been bred. She had blinked slowly at Minato and raised an eyebrow, earning a blush.

 

“I, uh...woke up to Kakashi knotting me yesterday…” he said looking away. “I would have taken the morning after pill, but it didn't work last time with Naruto because apparently our family is apparently immune to one of the ingredients in it and-”

 

Minato didn't have much chance to finish his sentence because he was grabbed by the arm, bent over the nearest couch and fucked within an inch of his life. But he could barely given even that much thought over Kushina apologizing for breeding his son for seven days straight while simultaneously blaming him for the both of them being so damn easy to breed. 

 

She did promise to marry him and keep them both nice and full from then on...so, there's that.


End file.
